1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to derivatives of neomycin and paromomycin having antibiotic activity, and to methods of making said derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Neomycin and paromomycin are commercially important aminoglycoside antibiotics, and their structures, preparation and properties are described in the Merck Index, 8th Edition, pages 723-724 and 784, respectively. A drawback to their use, however, is their enzymatic inactivation by a phosphotransferase enzyme present in "resistant" gram-negative bacteria, such as certain strains of E. Coli and P. Aeruginosa.